This invention relates generally to medical instruments, and has particular reference to a novel battery handle for electrically illuminated diagnostic instruments. More specifically, the handle is adapted to accommodate either non-rechargeable or rechargeable cells.
A battery handle of the type that provides a combined power source and handle for one of several different interchangeable medical instruments has long been known in the art. Such handles have been constructed for use with non-rechargeable or single use cells and also for rechargeable cells but, to the best of the applicant's knowledge, a battery handle capable of accepting either type of cell has not been provided heretofore. Prior art battery handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,747 and Re. 25,388, both owned by the assignee of the present invention.
Portable radio receivers capable of using either non-rechargeable or rechargeable cells have been provided but the means for enabling this is to be done differs materially from the means utilized by the present invention. The radio receivers referred to are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,748 . and 3,305,779, and this is the closest prior art known to applicants.